More than a Promise
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Yin's questioning how much she and Hei can love each other. To Hei, Yin is not just a doll; but a woman, his woman. And just like any other woman he has to reassure his love for her. Can Hei prove he'll always be by Yin's side before they embark on another mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters.

**Rated M**: Just to be safe, and maybe for future chapters. (There may be lemon soon)

Yin watched Hei cook. He moved rapidly across the kitchen, hunger being his driving force. She tapped her foot to the rhythm of the rain and hummed a familiar tune from her past. Hei placed a cup of tea on the table near her and went back to frying the rice.

"Yin…" He addressed her, never taking his eyes off the stove. "…I prepared the bath for you" She stared absentmindedly at him as she drew the cup to her lips. Slowly she sipped her tea, brewed perfectly by Hei—he knew her well.

A knock on the door startled her and the tea swooshed from the cup, burning her hand. Hei quickly wet a towel, grabbed the cup from her and wrapped it around her fingers. She searched him, wondering if he would scold her—be he didn't; he never did. She sensed Hei switch to Li as he neared the door, ushering her in the next room.

Huang let himself in after Li opened the door. Hei dropped his Li persona.

"What do you want?" He asked the short man, not in the mood for missions. Yin poked her head out the bedroom she and Hei shared. It smelled more of him and less of her, but she found that comforting. The open window brought in the morning breeze, and the whole house smelt of rain. Chills tickled her shin and she realized how underdressed she was. Standing clad in one of Hei's long white button down shirts she rushed to find his robe.

"I have a mission for you two. You're to kill a man named Mr. Ramon. He has a business of disguising dolls as strippers and selling them to Syndicate's enemies. It doesn't matter how you kill him, just make sure you don't get caught."

"What of the dolls?" Hei asked, pushing food on Yin's empty plate.

"Don't worry about the dolls. Once they're out of the hands of that Ramon guy they'll go back to doing what they're programmed to do."

"When, where, and how long do I have to kill him?

"Get the rest of the info from Mao. I've already been here for too long." He let himself out of Hei's apartment. In silence, both mentally prepared themselves for the mission ahead. Yin nibbled at her food, every once in a while handing her another plate of food after he finished his last. As he ate she washed the dishes. Hei always left his place looking as if none really lived there as much as possible.

She'd grown accustomed to the old bare walls, the creaking floors and the lack of good hot water. She washed his last bowl as she chugged down his tea. Hei took Yin's hand and led her to their bathroom. He crouched down to his knees before her and looked up at her. She stared back, and he unbuttoned her shirt, never taking his eyes off her.

Finally she managed to say, "Will I be working at the strip club Hei?"

He paused, taken aback by her question. Thunder crackled, causing the walls to rumble. The rain came down harder, bringing them into a trance.

"I will never leave you alone Yin" He said, voicing the promise he'd told her again and again. He never failed to say it. Every night she fell asleep to those words, pushing past her barriers, reminding her of why she tried every day. He pulled her naked body into his arms, embracing her tightly. She let him. Yin blankly watched the ceiling, threading her fingers in his dark hair before she wrapped her arms around his strong frame. She balled her fist in his shirt, clinging to her protector, her friend and lover. They stayed like that for some time. Time doesn't exist when you're in love.

Hei felt warm wetness on his bare shoulder and he pulled her away to look at her. He softened his icy blue gaze as he wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry Yin, don't cry." He whispered, stroking her silver tresses comfortingly. Yin brought a finger to her lips to form a smile. She eventually broke free from him to climb into the tub. She relaxed under his touch as he bathed her like he would a child.

"Let me wash your hair" He said in her ear, brushing aside damp hair as he scrubbed her back. She turned her back to him, her face facing the tiled wall. Hei took off his tank top and gently pulled Yin's head back so it rested against his chest. She listened to his strong and steady heartbeat. He lathered his hands with the lavender shampoo he'd bought her and massaged it into her hair. She played with the soap bubbled on her body.

"Hei, could you love a doll?" "She asked, happy she was facing the wall and not his knowing indigo eyes. He stopped bathing her to turn her around. She tried to avert her eyes from his but he placed a gentle hand under her chin, directing her lovely lilac eyes back to his indigo orbs. He said with all the love in his heart,

"Yin…I could never stop loving you."

He put two fingers on either side of her lips and formed a smile.

"I love you too, Hei" She mumbled back, mesmerized by his loving gaze.

"Good" He nodded, "Don't ever question it"

He lined her up with the tub, his arm placed protectively on the small of her back as the other rinsed out the shampoo in her hair. He cupped water in his hands and ran it down her body, tracing every curve in her dainty form. Every where those fingers touched left a warm tingling feeling—a feeling still foreign to her, but she was sure she liked it.

"Hei, I feel funny" He chuckled softly, wrapping her body in his towel since he'd wrapped her hair with hers.

"Are you cold?" He asked, rubbing the soft fabric against her porcelain skin.

"No…it's a good funny." He cupped her face in his hands, loving how smooth her skin felt against him.

"Go get dressed while I bathe"

She complied, walking out the room trailed by Hei's long towel. He slipped out his pants and got into the water, splashing her lavender scent on his body. He bathed quickly, contemplating on what they'd eat later. He found Yin looking longingly at the rain as if fell and he watched her as he dried his hair with one of the towels she'd abandoned on a chair.

"Are you ready" He asked, reaching out his hand for hers. She glanced at it and took it. She felt complete again—with the rain, with Hei, with time. And if she could smile she would for the first time that morning; a real smile as she said,

"Let's go."

They shut the door behind them, hiding their precious love from the world. Their love was their treasure and forever it would be safe in the heart of their home, their bed, and their bellies.

**Author note:** I am contemplating on adding another chapter or just doing a sequel. How about you guys choose? Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Hei watched Yin search through the clothing racks, dismissing dress after dress without a second thought. _We're gonna be in here for a while. _Rarely she would pull a dress off the rack and place it against her frame, but not a single dress excited her. Then she pulled out a stunning shimmery lilac dress. It was short, and it had a small slit along the side with a swirl embroider bordering it. As she reached to place it back he called out to her,

"Yin, you don't like that one?" He asked. She shrugged. He knew they wouldn't actually find another dress that she'd like other than the one she already owned.

"Do you want to leave Yin?" She nodded yes.

"Then, please, try that dress on." She folded the dress over her arm and he watched her walk to the dressing room. The moment she shut the door a woman with long auburn hair and big silver eyes stood before him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sporting a well trained smile. He glanced at her before looking past her.

"I don't think that will be necessary, we've found what we're looking for." He said as Yin come out the dressing room. He walked past the lady, now completely forgotten, to Yin. She was sexy. Those were the only words to describe her. The lilac dress clung to her curves perfectly and the slit drew his attention to her creamy thighs. _The color compliments her eyes nicely. _He felt his mouth water a bit. _If a dress can do this to me, I don't want to know how the other men will react._

He had refused to allow Yin to act as an actual stripper. He negotiated with the owner that she serve food if he served…well…it was a strip club. The owner reluctantly agreed. There were plenty of female clients that would find Hei attractive, he guessed. The owner had taken the liberty of giving Hei the uniform all the men wore and Hei forced the poor man to give Yin a choice in her dress. They'd left the club satisfied with the arrangements.

"What does Hei think?" Yin asked, now aware of the big breasted, silver eyed attendant eyeing him. She knew many women found him undeniably attractive. They never bothered her though, at least not until they laid their filthy hands on him. She'd once asked Hei what the name of the feelings she had every time it happened was. 'Jealousy,' he'd called it.

Hei took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. In her ear he whispered,

"You're nothing less than perfect Yin" He planted a sensual kiss on her neck, his lips tickling the tiny hairs there. She knew he was making a scene for all the women eyeing him. She laced her fingers in his rewarding him for his quick actions as he led her to the counter to pay.

"Will that be all, sir?" The pretty lady behind the counter asked, ignoring Yin and solely focusing on Hei. He didn't answer right away because the big breasted, silver eyed slut retuned and pressed herself against him, wrapping one hand around his waist as the other settled on his chest.

"Leaving so soon, big boy?" She hummed seductively. Hei blinked, dumbfounded at the woman's brazen actions. Yin squeezed his hand tight, bringing him back to reality. The lady leaned in to kiss him, but Hei curtly pushed her off. Yin stared angrily at the taller woman.

"Oh…how cute…it that your sister?" She asked smugly, plastering a wicked fake smile on her face.

"My wife" He replied, pushing Yin behind him and out of the lady's view.

The lady clucked her tongue, shaking her head in sadness. She sighed.

"Such a shame" She said before walking away, eyeing her next prey.

Yin and Hei both waited until she was out of view before Yin placed her dress on the counter. The lady quickly ran them up, uncomfortable under Yin's unwavering glare.

"You're gonna look amazing tonight darling" Hei said aloud, a well rehearsed line he frequently used. Hei told her it let the women know that he was Yin's and wasn't up for grabs.

Hei led her out the store immediately after Yin's dress was bagged. Their next top—the lingerie store.

**Author Note:** Chapter 3 will be up soon. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this for something special?" The sales attendant asks leading then to a rack full of intricate white laced lingerie. Hei figures he'll find something close to the underwear he already buys Yin.

"Yes" Yin says, matter-of-factly.

"I see…well, do you need help with anything?"

"That won't be necessary." Hei answers, dropping their shopping bags to pull Yin into his arms. "I think we've got it from here." He smiles, running his hands up and down Yin's exposed arms.

"Ok, call me if you need me. I'm Sakura." She says before bowing politely and leaving. Yin sits down in front of a mirror as Hei runs through the racks.

"Hei"

He stops to look at her.

"What does Mao say the plan is?"

"With your womanly charms, you'll coax your way into his room. I'll "distract" his wife and release the dolls—Mr. Ramon has his wife looking after them. By the time Mr. Ramon realizes that you aren't in his room to "serve" him I'll kill the guards, come to get you and kill him. Then we'll escape to an old motel Mao booked a room for. We'll stay there for a few days, just in case the police gets involved and then leave Tokyo for a while."

He whispers in her ear, pulling her into a loving embrace to make them seem less suspicious. Yin blinks when he pulls away before doing something he doesn't expect—Yin kisses him. He hesitates before kissing back. She threads her fingers in his hair, wrapping an arm around his neck and together they make the miss more passionate.

When they pull away, breathless, lost in each other's gaze Hei whispers,

"T-That isn't in your programming Yin" Still surprised.

"Neither is coaxing men with my womanly charms" She says very nonchalantly back.

"Point taken" He nods, pulling her into the nearest dressing room and shutting the door behind them. She takes the lingerie from him and strips down, not bothering to ask why his whole persona changes then randomly he pulls her into his arms for another kiss, draping her slender legs around his waist, gently pressing her against the dressing room wall. She goes along with his act as someone flings the door open.

Hei moans out loud before breaking the kiss to say to the intimating police officer,

"Sir…do you mind?" through his breaths, pulling Yin closer against his heated body, hiding her provocative framw from his view. The officer eyes the couple, the woman's legs spread widely, her breasts overflowing from her corset, her face flushed pink, hair dangling as her back arched more into him.

He looks away acutely as he mumbles,

"O-oh…Sorry. Wrong room." He shuts the door back immediately and Hei and Yin continue to moan and mew, as he rubs his body against her, taunting her to go against her will and moan freely. He listens as the officer barks,

"They aren't in this one, try the others."

Heavy boots run across the store, opening and slamming doors and crashing metal racks to the floor. Women scream and the sales attendants try to calm the officers, proclaiming that no suspicious persons have entered their store without their knowledge. They leave unsatisfied with the search.

"Check the surrounding area, they can't have gone far."

Yin grips Hei's hair with one hand as the other digs into his shoulder.

"H-Hei!" She gasps out, surprised at how aroused she's gotten with such little manipulation. She glances down to eye the bulge growing under his pants. He pants lightly, watching her carefully, his nipples grazing against the rough fabric of her corset causing them to harden. He gulps as her hands reach down for him and he quickly captures her fingers, bringing them to his lips to kiss each one. She stares at him and he knows she's surprised, even though it doesn't show.

"D-don't" He says weakly, uncertain if he'll be able to restrain himself under her touch. His hair falls over his eyes, hiding his growing lust.

"Hei?" She says questionably, letting him kiss her fingers.

"I-I can't" He says, resting his forehead against hers, lust thickening in his voice. He feels the wetness of her lace panties against his skin and he inhales sharply as she shifts uncomfortable from their prolonged positions.

"Yin don't move!" He whispers harshly, his voice turning husky as he struggles at take deep breaths, fighting the lust threatening to override his thinking. He moans out lowly as the spasms runs to his loins.

"Hei…someone's coming" She whispers, gripping his back tighter, her nails piercing through his surprisingly soft flesh.

There is a knock on the door and he weakly shouts,

"Yes?"

The lady opens the door and Sakura soaks up the scene of the beautiful couple before her.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" She blushes, aware of the arousal in Hei's eyes as he turns his head to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry" Hei mumbles, hinting to their actions in the store's dressing room.

She smiles politely and shakes her head while mumbling,

"Umm…don't worry about it…happens all the time. I'm happy you're content with our merchandise" Yea_, quite happy. _He thinks before calling back out to her as she turns to leave.

"When you're ready I'll ring you up."

"Wait. Do you by any chance sell shoes here? I-I don't think I'll make it to another store." He says while blushing, averting his eyes from her big shiny hazel ones. She giggles.

"Yes! As a matter of fact we do…What do you have in mind?" She asks, now addressing Yin.

"I have a lilac dress" Yin replies, never taking her eye off Hei.

"Ok…I think I know just what you need."

_I think I know just what I need too…_ Hei sets Yin down on the bench, slumping against her as they wait.

"What will we do about the officers?" Yin whispers, staring down at her hands, remembering the sensations Hei gave her when he kissed them. _Why does he hold back? _

"Nothing, it probably wasn't really about us." He whispers back, pulling her into his arms to fix her corset before it drives him mad. Yin pushes away to take off the lingerie, now uncomfortable and wanting her own clothes back but Hei hold her hands down.

"Why?" She asks, not bothering to look at him, only at the hanger for the lingerie.

"We have to buy it"

"Why"

"Because…well because…" He pauses. He doesn't finish the sentence; he runs his hands down her sides till his fingers reach the panties they soiled. He dips a finger under the elastic band and toys with the lacy fringe. She gets the picture and turns around, rearing all her gloriousness for his eyes to feast on.

"Yin…" He moans, no longer able to resist what is so natural. "…Yin d-don't"

His hands tremble as he fights to keep them down, in his lap, by his side—it doesn't matter, as long as they don't end up where they want to be. Luckily there is a knock on the door and Yin opens it. She steps side allowing the lady to walk in.

Sakura hesitates, holding a pair of very sexy white and lilac lace filigree lace up heels by the handles,

"…err…are you sure I can come in?" she says eyeing the very aroused Hei on the bench whose eyes were momentarily distracted by his woman. Yin nods, opening the door further. Sakura walks in and tries to ignore the very evident bulge in the handsome man's pants. Yi sits down and the lady helps her put the dress on.

"Oh, wow…you look stunning" She manages to say, nodding approvingly at the dress Hei picked out.

"I see why he can't keep his hands off you" She mumbles unaware that both Hei and Yin can hear her.

"Shoes?" Yin asks, staring blankly at the lady.

"Oh right!" Sakura motions for Yin to sit and laces the heels on Yin's delicate feet.

"How long have you two been married?" Sakura asks, eyeing the simple yet beautiful wedding band on the silver haired woman's finger. Hei glances at the band he always puts on Yin's finger before they leave the house. Truthfully, they aren't married…but it was safe letting people think they were.

"Five years"

Yin repeats the well rehearsed line softly, ignoring the sweet spasms running through her body at the mention of marriage to Hei.

"You're a lucky guy." The lady says, smiling at Hei genuinely.

"I am" He nods, watching Yin's every reaction.

"Well, all done. What do you think?" Sakura asks Yin, helping her stand up and guiding her to the mirror in the room. Of course though, Yin can't see the shoes and stares blankly into the mirror at her own reflection. She takes a finger and makes a smile.

"She likes them. We'll pay now… does she have to take the…lingerie off?" Sakura shakes her head no as she leaves to rings them up. Hei hands her his card and glances down at his watch.

"Time for the first shift" He says, surprised they've spent so much time in that one store. Yin walks around in circles in the small space, getting her body accustomed to walking in heels. Sakura comes back with his card and leads them to the store's door.

"Thank you for shopping at Irresistible, please come back again" She says, waving them goodbye as they walk off into the dark night their hooded figures under their umbrella. She is oblivious to their plans for later. They were most definitely not planning on doing what she thought they were.

Yin waits as Hei changes into his outfit. She runs her hands down the dress, amazed at its texture; that something as simple as this could craze a man. Hei enters their living room, and she can tell he's far more handsome then he normally is… all dressed up for the club. He doesn't bother say anything. He fixes the alignment of her slit, already agitated at the thought of other men laying their dirty hands on her. He takes her hands in his and leads her out the house, following the lead of a familiar cat. _Here we go…_

**Author Note: **Hope the wait for this chapter was worth it for you. Chapter 4 coming soon. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Hei listened as Yin's heels clicked across the club as a lonely semi drunk woman ranted her life story to him.

"…and you know what? The bitch wasn't worth is. Ha! Yea, Exactly! I'm not the d-dumb one h-here. H-He is. Hey, do you have a girl cause-"

She took another sip of her neon drink before she finished the sentence. He frowned as she placed the glass back on the bar counter, knowing that fuchsia lipstick staining the rim may very well be staining his lips soon.

"-cause I could be your girl…I got money…and my last boyfriend said I am the perfect fuck buddy." She slurred her speech, her eyes not really seeing him as she toyed with his belt buckle. Switching to his Li persona he blushed, averting his eyes from the poorly dressed woman as he said,

"How may I serve you today?"

He got a good look at her caramel skin, her thick chest and large frame. _Yea, I see why he called you that… _He glanced across the bar to locate Yin. She'd been diligently serving drinks in the bar area as expected; only she was getting far too many advances for his comfort. He didn't want to take his eyes off her just yet.

"So pretty lady, where are you from?" Hei asked, as he tried to initiate small talk, hoping it would buy him more time. He wasn't interested in really having sex with any of the woman that came in the door. He wanted to complete the mission, get Yin out of another man's hands and go home. That being said, He'd rather be the one 'serving' than Yin. _No, Yin will not serve any of these no good, run down, low life, drunken ass, vile filths._ At least, not while he was watching.

His fuchsia stained customer laughed. And he knew right then and there he wasn't gonna be saving any time at all.

"No small talk. I know you don't give a shit where I'm from. No one questions a black chick in Tokyo anymore, ya know boy!"

_You're right; I don't give a shit… _But his attention got averted back to Yin as some bastard yanked her onto his lap.

"How about the pretty lady give me a lap dance. I'll cum as your tip…right on your face. How do you like the sound of that?" He barked as he laughed heartily already moving Yin's hips across his crotch. His friends roared in excitement, cheering him on as he continued to force Yin to grind on him. Hei clenched his teeth but he didn't bother move, having already caught the eye of the manager. _Where is Mr. Ramon?..._ He contemplates on moving, and unaware that he stood up his lady customer states matter-of-factly,

"She's her own woman. She can help herself…Welcome, to the real world bitch." She laughed as she took another sip of her drink.

"And speaking of lap dance…how about you take them clothes off and let me get acquainted with those bad boys you've got hidden under there." She said as she curtly stood, taking out the key to the room she reserved in this very special strip club, where the motto is: Fucking and Eating are the same…you do them where you please. You can enjoy the view outside in the bar area, or inside your reserved room; whichever is best for you.

Hei frowned as he glanced down at his watch. _5 more minutes till Ramon…_

"…Release me" Yin stated eerily yet calmly as she punched the man's crotch between her spread legs. But the man reacted a way neither of them expected, actually liking the pain she inflicted on his precious manhood. He wasted no time as he grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall. She eyed his bulge as her pinned her with one hand while the other unzipped his pants. Outraged Hei grabbed fuchsia's arm and led her to the where the man and Yin were. As they walked past he pushed the woman slightly so that she knocked the metal chair onto the bastard. When the man turned around to complain, his erection in hand, Hei placed his hand on the chair handle, making it seem as if he was picking it up off him. Yin's attacker hollered in pain before he slumped and fell dead to the floor.

"Hey! What's goin on here?" The furious manger shouted as he walked away from the couple Yin and Hei were there for, Mr. and Mrs. Ramon. He addressed Hei and fuchsia saying,

"Hey! What the fuck are you doin man? Tryin to run a business here! I can't just have people fallin all over the place!"

Fuchsia clucked her tongue, frustrated as she said, "The fool fell on his own. Calm that shit down! Don't you get loud with me sir, I've got some business too!" She said as she yanked at Hei's uniform tie, pulling him closer as proof.

"No no no no no. You aint gonna cause a commotion and then get dessert missy!"

"I ain't got nuthin to do with that. Quite your bitchin. You just need to get laid, that's all. Me too." She laughed as she started to drag Hei closer to her door.

A classy woman in a body con dress and golden stilettos walked over. She seemed quite too out of place with her short bob and hand clutch, and despite her evident sex appeal, she strode over having already caught Hei's eye. She addressed the manager slyly as she said,

"Why have you possibly left my husband and I waiting for so long, dear?" She flashed a wickedly sexy smile as she ran a perfectly manicured finger down Hei's tie.

"I'm so s-sorry. I can help your husband upstairs, my lady." He stuttered.

She smiled content with his answer as she stepped closer, forcing fuchsia to move away. Fire gleamed in her eyes as she smiled again, flashing her pearly whites as she lightly yanked on Hei's tie, pulling him closer to her hourglass frame.

"And what of me..." She purred as she traced her red painted nails down Hei's jaw line.

"Don't think ya need to worry about it! I hope you do refunds. I want my fuckin money back" Fuchsia puffed; upset her catch had been taken by a woman far more superior to her. She threw the room key at the manager as she stormed off.

Yin kicked the dead man off her feet as she explained when she had everyone's attention again,

"He simply drank too much"

See picked up her tray and threw a glance at Hei as she headed toward the door, fixing her next target on Mr. Ramon.

Mrs. Ramon kneeled down to pick up the abandoned room key as she gave the dead man a kick. She looped her fingers into Hei's pants buckles and pulled him close as she whispered in his ear,

"I think it's time you cleaned up this mess…and start a new one."

She winked seductively as she pulled away, slyly cupping him though his pants. He inhaled sharply at her unexpected action as he put back on his Li persona. He blushed as he stuttered,

"How may I serve you today…Mrs…?"

"Ramon. And I'm quite sure you know how." She took his hand, and unfolded it to place the keys there. Then she turned her attention back to the manger as she said sweetly,

"I'll handle this one. Don't worry; my husband will take care of the mess he's made." She motions for half a dozen petite and provocatively dressed women to follow her. _They must be the dolls…_

"Lead the way, darling" She hummed at Hei as she watched her husband walk up the stairs with Yin following closely behind with a tray of drinks, ignoring the chatter from the manager who followed closely behind Yin.

"My pleasure" He nodded as he held his hand out for her. She gracefully set her fingers in his, and he kisses each finger softly. She chuckled delighted as she said,

"Oh, my dear, you're spoiling me."

"I wouldn't say that yet, if I were you, Miss." He said smugly, as he led her to the room and the bed they would inevitably share.

**Author note:** Do you guys want to have the lemon part to this…with Hei and Mrs. Ramon? I mean, there will be lemon with Hei and Yin of course…but none with Yin and . (Hei won't allow it) *wink* Let me know in your reviews. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	5. Chapter 5

She roughly pushed him against the wall. She didn't waste time as she yanked at his tucked shirt and ran her fingers up his chest.

"Tell me what you like" She hummed as she captured a nipple between her buds. She swirled it, letting her nail scrape it. He gasped after a sharp intake when her other hand lightly grazed his manhood, not nearly as awakened as she wanted him to be.

"I see…you're the silent type." She captured his lips and bit down on his bottom lip as she smiled and said,

"They never cease to surprise me."

She gripped him harshly as he turned his head away, removing her lips from his.

"No kisses" He panted lightly, eyeing her annoyingly. He growled out of impatience as she continued her ministrations. She laughed.

"Oh my…so who's the lucky lady friend?" She asked as she unbuckled his belt and ran her hand up his shirt, unbuttoning it in one try.

"…"

She smiled wickedly as she tossed his shirt and vest across the room. One of the dolls caught it while another folded them. He paused her caresses as he watched them. She didn't notice as she yanked down his pants, purposely leaving on his tie.

"Oh well. You're mine tonight darling"

He continued to watch the dolls with that frown. Finally she took notice and turned around. She laughed at his innocence.

"You don't like an audience" She whispered in his ear. It wasn't a question, but a statement. His eyes moved to the open bathroom door where he saw Yin's observation spirit. _It's time. _He gripped her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. She watched him with delight in her eyes as he straddled her hips. He looked her dead in the eyes before he covered her face with his hands. He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"And neither do you."

He sent a bolt of electricity in her brain, killing her instantly, as she stared in horror at her dolls. The dolls walked up to him and he watched them silently. When one grabbed his hand he as compelled to hurt her, be he waited. She gently pulled him off the dead woman and turned him around. He let her put his shirt on, and reluctantly he allowed the rest of the dolls continue to dress him.

He eyed all the dolls with mutual respect as he said,

"You're all free"

He abruptly ran out the room to find Yin. He heard heels click and looked back to see them following him. One said,

"We're not free until you are. We'll help." _I'll never be free._ He simply nodded as they silently killed off the guards, each doll using their own respective spirits to do their bidding. When each guard lay dead on the floor, one of the dolls slammed the door as the rest trailed in.

They all stared blankly as Yin lay under Mr. Ramon, her beautiful lilac dress, torn to shreds, the tray of drinks upturned and liquids pooled around them. Her shoes where broken and her ribbon was ripped so her hair framed her face lifelessly on the ground.

Hei charged at the man. Knocking him over and they wrestled on the floor. He didn't want to kill him just yet. He roughly gripped them man's collar as he spat,

"What did you do?" Mr. Ramon said nothing as Hei slammed his head on the wood floor. He restlessly punched the man though the silence before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hei" she simply said, her tattered dress threatening to fall and expose her broken corset and practically nonexistent panties. He did a double take, knowing he should end the man's misery and kill him; he wasn't even putting up a fight. But deep inside the thought of drawing out that man's pain sounded sickeningly enriching.

"Hei" She tried again, "the police are coming"

He stared at the blank expression of the man in front of him as he whispered softly,

"Did he…did he touch you Yin?"

She started nonchalantly back at him then shrugged.

"Yin…please, I need to know…you can tell me these things."

She continued to stare rather indifferently back at him as she said,

"You always protect me Hei."

He gave the man a chance to breathe his final breath before he killed him. He sighed as he examined her.

"Yin…I'm sorry" She shrugged her shoulders and turned away.

"It's time to leave now"

Yin addressed to her blank eyed race. They bowed respectfully before they scrambled in different directions. Yin stared eerily at the door and he felt her tense.

"What is it Yin?"

She said one word and he knew it was time for them to leave too.

"Kirihara" She whispered quietly as Hei picked her up bridal style and jumped out the nearest window. She held on tight as the rain quickly drenched her, creating slip. She watched Hei as he ran, completely concentrated on getting them to their destination. She could smell that woman on but she wouldn't ask yet. No, not yet.

She wiped the rain out of his eyes and his hair out his view as he flew through the town, jumping off buildings with precision. She sent out her observation spirit when she thought she heard someone gaining on them.

She swept some of his hair away and said in his ear,

"Hei she's gaining on us." He shivered as her warm breathe snaked down his neck. He turned the corner to take a different route to when Yin said,

"Checkmate"

Kirihara pointed her gun at Hei and he merely stood and watched her.

"Won't you turn yourself in…Li-kun?"

He blinked twice. Her chest rose and fell harshly, her hair clung to odd places on her face, and it was obvious she scrambled out her shoes…

He shifted Yin so that her chest fit perfectly against his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. He immediately grabbed Kirihara's arm, turning her around and yanking her back against his chest. He thrust the gun out her hand and Yin caught it as he had her in lock, his arm right under her chin as Yin held the gun up to her head.

"Bk-201…s-surrender. You're s-surrounded." She hissed as he pulled his arm in tighter, chocking her. She dug her nails in tight, but it didn't faze him. He needed to get Yin out the rain; she was far too naked for his pleasure.

Yin reached into his pants with her free hand and thrust the cord to anchor onto another building. He pinned Kirihara to the ground before he spat,

"That guy doesn't exist anymore." And He and Yin soared through the night sky, mesmerized by the fake stars that held their fate in all its false glory. It was hideously beautiful accompanied by the music of the sirens, and Yin nuzzled her face in his neck as she absentmindedly mumbled,

"I love this light"

He tilted his head to meet her shimmering lilac eyes that smiled in ways her face never could—and that was why he loved this woman. His feet hit the old motel roof with a thump, and he gently set her down, trying not to ruin her already useless dress. He grabbed her hand and walked briskly to their room, not even bothering to stop to pick up her shoes that finally fell off from her feet.

He thrust the motel door open and beelined straight to the bathroom where he started to prepare the bath. As she water ran she watched as he scrambled around the motel, pulling food out the fridge that he had Mao restack. When he just randomly stops moving to watch her with such sadness, she looked away; she understood that emotion well enough to know what he's thinking.

He slowly walked up to her, stopped down to his knees and pulled her into a hug. She tensed at first, remembering the disgusting feel of that man's weight on her but when he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair she relaxed. His soft tresses rubbed against her neck which made her gasp at the ticklish sensation and she gripped his shirt tightly.

"Yin?" His voice vibrated off her body and she dug her fingers deeper into his back.

"Yes, Hei"

"Let me help you undress"

She didn't pay attention as he gently peeled the tainted fabric off her body. She stared own at his crotch and remembered everything that happened at the club. No, she wouldn't tell Hei that that man really did touch her; he did roughly grope her breasts, and bite her thighs, and yank at her hair when she struggled. There was no need to alarm him; he's killed the man already. But still she pondered curiously over the act of lovemaking…

…She'd felt strange… the way his hands roamed her back at the lingerie store. She was sure now that she liked it…that strange funny feeling. She was sure she liked the way his body involuntarily rubbed hers, the way his body warmed to that amazing heat that made her feel loved, the way he panted against her skin, the way his sex teased hers…

He'd kept those divine hands to himself, not at all allowing her to instigate the flame that was already there. She was sure he wanted her…oh she knew. The way his fingers touched her body could mean no other thing than that; she was no fool. She felt her body tremble in his hands. _Is this called anticipation?...no, maybe it's a sexual anxiety…_

"Are you cold Yin?"

He mumbled as he ran a hand up her thigh. She gasped as he touched a particularly sore spot and swatted his hand away. He then recognized what she'd done and yanked her hips toward him to examine. She panicked.

"No! Hei stop" She cried out, not wanting him to find her bite marks, hidden in places not easily seen. _He can't know…he can't know_. She needed to distract him…so distract him she did…

**Author Note:** Had a lot of writer's block during this chapter…I don't even know why. I'd actually really appreciate it if you critique this chapter specifically. I really want to know what you guys want to read, even though in the end I will write the story. It's always a bummer when you start reading a good story and it goes sour towards the end. So review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	6. Chapter 6

Yin reached out and cupped him, fondling him through his pants, her emotionless eyes searching his.

"Y-Yin" He breathed, startled by her actions. His strength left him and his body felt light. He lowered his head, eyes hazed with lust. Slowly he tried to take deep breathes.

"What does this do to Hei?" Yin whispered. She increased the pressure, fondling him harder. Hei returned his gaze back to her, desire swimming wildly and free in his eyes. He moaned low through each breath as the pleasure crescendos in his body. He slowly raised his hands to grip Yin's shoulders finding it hard to stand up anymore. They'd just completed a mission, drenched in rain as they ran from the police to their current location—an old motel.

He thought his intentions were pure as he said in a low voice (so they couldn't be heard) that he would help her undress. Knowing Yin, she would have just not undressed at all or would have stripped without warning before he even prepared the bath. He had thought ahead this time though and after merely pulling up her dress as gently as he could this is where he was left—holding on to her for support as he tried miserably to calm down his rapidly growing erection.

"Y-Yin" He groaned out louder, insistent that she hear him. He reached out to stop her torturous stroking, but she swatted his hand away.

"Does Hei feel funny?"

His breathing grew more ragged till finally he fell to his knees. He forced himself to stay still, cautious to how Yin would react.

"Why does Hei wish for me to stop when he likes it?"

He flinched at her words, strong spasms coursed to his loins and he fell on all hands and knees. The heat from his body radiated making him hotter and hotter and he fumbled out of his coat. He cupped Yin's face with one hand as the other pinned her hands to the ground.

"Yin…you…you only do these things when you mean them."

Their eyes met and he hoped through nonverbal communication she could understand him. He thought she had when she nodded, but when she unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it across the room, he was left to question it. He watched her, confused at what sparked her actions. It wasn't unusual for them to sleep in the same room, much less the same bad. He had no problem calling her his wife when strangers asked and he seriously doubted that was the reason. It hit him that during their mission they had passed a couple, intoxicated with lust, devouring each other with kisses as they undressed. _But Yin is a doll. How can she be fazed by that?_

"I want to make Hei happy" She whispered, blinking through her long white eyelashes, no feeling whatsoever in her lilac eyes.

He was painfully aware of the straining in his pants. But he was far too tired; Yin was tired—they both needed a nice bath and some rest.

"No Yin, you'll catch a cold if you don't get out of those clothes."

He stopped her as she reached for him again, pinning her easily to the ground. She laid below him, her lilac hair sprayed wildly across the floor. Big mistake. She flipped him, with one hand pinning his arms above his head as the other unbuttoned his pants. Hei broke through, determined that they sleep, not make love. After all, he was a contractor; how could sex prove he loved her? Yin, his beloved doll had no feelings but he knew she was a special—her actions proved it.

"Yin please…" He begged, blood rushing to his erection again as she straddled him, her perky butt in his view as she pulled down his pants and underwear in one stroke.

"…don't do this" He managed to breathe out, knowing she was eyeing him curiously. She leaned over slightly, her long hair falling from her ribbon, broken free from their restraints. The strands tumbled over Hei's thighs. He hissed as they ticked his surprisingly sensitive skin, leaving tingling trails up his legs to his erection.

"Does Hei like this?"

Her lips sucked gently on his thighs, her tongue probing him in the tender spots he'd been hit from earlier. He groaned, closing his eyes in defeat. Yin had successfully pinned him down with her powers, glowing electric blue chains wrapped around his arms and legs before ending at the water puddles they'd made on the floor. _Yin will have her way tonight, one way or another. _

Yin looked back at him and though it didn't show there was joy in her eyes. Her gentle tongue teased the area she'd sucked and tentatively she drew her attention to his hardness. Very slowly she wrapped her soft fingers around his length, getting a feel of its size and strength. Hei squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He feared if he made too much noise he would startle her and she would stop.

"Hei, what do I do?" she whispered, trialing her fingers along his length, setting a rhythm he found hard to resist.

"F-faster Yin…harder" He moaned out, stopping himself from bucking as she complied. Through the haze of lust he realized Yin was still partially clothed and he whimpered,

"Take off your clothes Yin"

He felt the chains on his arms loosen and he sat up to unclasp her corset. He set his hands on her waist and when she didn't push him away, too busy concentrating on his erection he slid his fingers down her side, ghosting her curves.

Yin squealed, gripping his hardness with a little too much strength and he slumped over her. His head rested in the crock of her neck as he wrapped his hands around hers, forcing her to pump faster. His ragged breathes left goosebumps down her body and she arched off his chest, mewing loudly. She clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise and tilted her hand to look at him.

"It's ok Yin; moan if you want to, scream if you have to." He said, erasing the fear from the quiet girl's eyes. Yin nodded opening her mouth to shape of an o as he fumbled with her panties. They sat on the ground, Hei's legs in front of him with her straddling his lap, her legs spread over his as she reached between them to continue pumping him. He littered he neck with kisses as she lifted her hips to help him pull her panties down.

"Hei"

Her moaning his name drove him insane and he captured her lips with his, abusing her with his tongue as his hands embraced her waist, stretching in front to massage her breast. She stopped him, yanking his hands from her rosy nipples, flushed and panting she eyed him. He knew he'd made her mad somehow.

"They're too small" She whimpered, sadness in her heart.

He ignored her, lust taking over as he lifter her off his lap and turned her around. She settled herself in the new position, rocking her hips back and forth over his fully hard erection.

AHHHHHH

He groaned out, burying his face in her flat chest. His hair ticked her and she giggled. Hei smiled as he captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly. She wiggled under his touch, mewing lewdly, driving him over the edge. He smirked at her saying breathlessly,

"Yin, please don't move…y-you're driving me mad with your wiggling."

His lust filled his indigo eyes pierced her lilac ones with warning as he turned his attention back to her breasts. His hands wandered up to her hair and she melted in him, allowing his hands to wander her body. He left a wetness in him and he pressed his lips against her ear as he hoarsely mumbles,

"You're so wet already Yin…you'll be the undoing of me"

He growled low as he sucked roughly on her ear before he wrapped an arm around her and pinned her gently to the ground. His erection dug mercilessly into her thighs and the friction made it harder and harder for him to think.

"Yin…we…I-I…c-can't do this to you. Not after what happened at the club. I-I just can't"

He whispered through ragged breathes, hatred filling his heart as he remembered her under another man. She frowned angrily as she spat,

"Why won't you give to me what you gave her?"

He stared at her surprised, then cried out as she rolled him onto his back and she pumped him irregularly. He thrashed his head side to side as his bucked to meet her finger thrusts.

"N-no! N-no YIN! STOP!...P-PLEASE!" He begged, unable to control his body's reactions to her hands. Oh God he wanted…but he wasn't a selfish bastard. He wouldn't take advantage of her like how did. He cursed himself for now being there on time…he could have stopped him…he could have saved her….

He yanked her body into his, causing her to fall onto of him. He wrapped his arms around her tight as he whispered breathlessly in her ear,

"Yin, I love you"

She continued to frown at him. He knew she wanted to know if he fucked Mrs. Ramon. He sighed.

"Why don't you trust me Yin?"

"She kissed you" She stated as she showed him a trace of the woman's red lipstick. He watched her boldly as he agreed,

"She did."

Yin cupped his hardness in his hand again and he cursed as the spasms hit him.

"Y-Yin. Stop. Please" He whimpered as she pet him lightly, loving its smooth texture.

"And she touched you here…" She said as she squeezed him tight. He cried out through the pain and the pleasure and he panted harshly below her.

"Yin" He warned her again, "You're starting something you won't be able to finish."

She stared at him questioningly as she stated rather matter-of-factly,

"Who said I'd want it to end?"

Hei thought he'd nearly faint at her words, before he immediately picked her up and carried her wordlessly to the bedroom. His Yin had grown into a woman…

…and one he could no longer resist.

**Author Note:** Some serious lemon soon…Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yin" He groaned as he laid her gently on their bed. He let his fingers ghost her slender frame sensually as he allowed himself to finally be mesmerized by her beauty.

"God, you're beautiful" He croaked as he ran his nose along the curve of her neck; his tongue followed that same trail. He was rewarded with a few breathless squeals and a whimper of his name. And oh how lovely his name sounded, coming from this woman's lips. His indigo orbs met hers before she captured his lips in hers. Her fingers dug in his back as they danced and they momentarily pulled away as Yin impatiently ripped his shirt off, followed by his tie. She threaded her fingers tightly in his dark locks and yanked him back to what she desired. She kissed his breathless and he pulled away gasping as he teased,

"Impatient much, aren't we?"

"Is that what this feeling is?"

He laughed heartily as he soothingly ran his fingers down her torso, tracing her name over and over and over from her breast to her belly button. He frowned at the beginnings of a few dark bruises before he realized he'd stopped petting her. She flipped them instantly, proudly taking the top as she ground hard, just as he'd done her in the lingerie store.

He inhaled sharply before he groaned low, her name spewing out his mouth like some kind of sacred word. He squeezed his eye shut and gripped her hips tight, helping her with her torture as she dry humped him mercilessly. He left that blood run, and his body tremble and his spasms quake; but he loved it, couldn't get enough of it…could he ever have enough of her, after this? He truly wondered, as the night breeze kissed her erotic frame and his half naked counterparts.

"No more" He rasped as he fought to keep her sexy hips still. His hair slightly hid the lust brewing in his eyes in the darkening room. His eyes ravished her body, amazed at its transformation in the moonlight—Yin glowed; she sparkled, and she shimmered. Her light tresses framed her perfectly, her perky breasts seemed to take on an excited visage as she shimmed then for his entertainment. She smirked wickedly at her endless games.

"You try me Yin" He groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love this light..." She whispered as she watched the moon through the thin, run down motel curtains.

"I love you in this light" He corrected as he pulled her down to hug her tight. She allowed it as she enjoyed the feel of his feather touch on her thighs. She squatted his fingers away every time he touched her in those spots…the ones **he** left her…

"You can't hide them from me forever Yin" Hei begged as he applied a bit of pressure to one. She wiggled in his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he felt around for bite marks.

"I'm tainted now…" She whispered as she rubbed her cheek against his, her eyes staring emptily at the pillow his head rested on.

He recited a poem she'd come to love in her ear softly as he downed her body in kisses,

"_Only the moon watches –_

_Our whereabouts—_

_What must I do?—_

_To prove my love?—_

_I want to share my warmth—_

_And be with you –_

_There is light—_

_Beyond the dark nights—_

_You help me forget them—"_

His tongue ran down her thighs as he gently spread her legs. Her fingers came up to unbutton his pants and she slowly yanked them down, bragging his boxers along with them as she melted in the sight of the masterpiece he is. He smiled lovingly, happy she was pleased enough to allow him to touch her body for a change. How he's missed the feel of filling her, the blistering red lines she'd leave along his back as he brought them higher and higher. How he loved when she'd reached the moon—touched that light she loved so much, and came submissively back to him. He drifted through the chorus of her moans, tranced by her music and her honey as he slurped her up greedily. He thighs quivered, and her hips bucked and his hair was continually yanked, his back brutally abused as he continued his ministrations with that pink heaven of hers. Yin was an angel as far as he knew…who was he to question it? Who was he to take?

Oh, but he would…

Her head thrashed side to side, and he played with her breasts, swaying them to match that same rhythm with a strange enthusiasm. He flipped her on her back as he left his marks, and each time he came back up to breathe he continued to recite,

"…_Only the moon watches—_

_Our whereabouts—_

_Forever—_

_I will be comforted—_

_By your side—_

_Your heart told me that—_

_Didn't it?—_

_Because of you—_

_I remember—…"_

AHHHH MMHNG

She moaned and mewed, and her hands yanked his tongue back inside when he pulled away as he brought her to her first climax. He rubbed her clit sweetly as he teased her with a digit.

"Hei!" She cried as her legs wrapped around his head. He smiled against her sex as his mouth filled with her sweet juices. He lifted her rump as he thrust his tongue relentlessly deeper, drawing her out longer than she usually liked. He was rewarded as her body involuntarily bucked along, and her slender fingers clawed at anything within reach as she watched some truly extraordinary stars. They were more than real—they were beautiful; and she decided then…that she wanted to see them more…

He saw that glisten in her eyes and he knew…tonight he would have Yin as he pleased

"Oh Yin, the night isn't over yet…" He whispered huskily as her body tried unsuccessfully to send her to sleep.

"How do you feel Yin?"

He asked as her ran his hands along her to warm her up again.

Her lilac eyes sparkled with delight and he saw it—that smile only he could see.

"There's more…" She yawned as she spread her legs wider. She loved the feel of the air hitting her there, the spicy musky smell of their sex, the way his hair tickled her skin…she likes those funny feelings—tonight she would be sure. Tonight she would prove… yes, tonight was the night. She was Hei's Yin. And Hei was Yin's Hei. And that was that.

She gently pushed him to the bed and he, though surprised followed along, obediently laid down to rear all for her view.

"Touch me Yin" He coaxed as he out her small hands on his face. She brought her fingers down, letting his body lead her, her fingers tracing what they wanted. She soaked up his muffled moans as he led her lips to his strained erection.

"Yin?" He paused, as his body begged for release. Good god he wanted her, to taste her, to touch her, to fill her…he wanted it all; the quivering thighs, the wicked heat, the slick wetness, the sloppy thrusts as they soared to destinations unknown, right there in a room darker than black. But she took him there, a heaven brighter than light…

…so she sucked, till eventually he thrust, and she rocked, and they mewed together.

"There's more…" She repeated weakly as she caressed his balls. He grunted and slumped weakly against her body a little as he entered her; after each thrust he whispered softly in her ear, for only her to hear,

"The moon's melody plays—

Our love—

On our backs—

I can believe—

In tomorrow—

And I will not let go—"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMGHN

Yin screamed as his lust drove them…

"…_Your hand—_

_While the moon watches—_

_Our steps—_

_Our melody—_

_Our love—"_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_[A memory of a few years back]_

"_What happens when stars collide Hei?"_

_He watched her curiously as he said,_

"_Why a miracle of course Yin."_

"_What kind of miracle?"_

"_A little thing called love…"_

**Author Note:** Moment of silence for the couple….*whisper* Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like. The poem is originally mine, as well (I'd appreciate it treated with respect.) Thank You. Oh and Hei'd put his clothes back on since the previous chapter. He was trying to be respectful and modest...lol but Yin took them back off if you caught that.


End file.
